


包养不明生物黑雾1

by Maoj



Category: 18禁 - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-13
Updated: 2019-01-13
Packaged: 2019-10-09 10:19:13
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 854
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17405102
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Maoj/pseuds/Maoj





	包养不明生物黑雾1

他逃出去了。从他曾经温暖的赖以生存的小房子逃出来了。  
现在他的家紧张又诡异。由于被不明生物的入侵和自己作死的行为。  
他惶恐不安从这段异常的亲密关系中逃脱出来，只带了身份证和手机，在大白天，不明生物隐藏的时候。  
他迫不及待走向对于他以前来讲，过于嘈杂感到不安的世界。  
他快乐地蹦蹦跳跳，咧开嘴角。在那一刻，他感受到身在人群带来的安稳的感觉。  
他游走在人群中，哪里有热闹就钻那里，可是他总想起家里的家伙怎么样了，到了晚上他感到身心俱疲，于是走进了嘈杂的快餐店，他不熟练地点了不喜欢的东西，或辣或甜腻的东西。  
看着其他桌要么成双成对，要么三三两两，坐在一起，或甜蜜或热闹的聊天。这是他羡慕的画面，也是不属于他的画面。  
他眼神局促，寻找与他一样的独行者，即使是一个人的，也是忙碌地低头玩手机，有自己的生活，只有他失去了他的生活，逃出来的。  
想到此，越来越坐立难安，他突然想起家里的家伙会饿肚子吗，其实自己压根不了解家里的家伙，或者说，没想要了解，他需要的是一个安静的听话的床伴。  
于是失控了。  
在黑暗的房间中传来男人的呻/吟和床晃动的声音。  
他仰躺在床上，手紧紧地拽着床单，让被冲撞的身体有了点依仗。他双脚被推拉到他的肩膀，姿势难受地被钳制着。他被粗暴地冲撞着柔软的地方，痛苦的同时又有快感，难以忍受发出呻吟声。  
他听到的是不可描述的抽/插水声和自己怎么都忍不住的软弱无力的呻吟声，他看到的是晃动的黑暗，看不清在身上逞凶的不明生物。远看他仿佛是被黑暗给侵犯，诡异极了。  
被支配的他也感受到恐惧，他喘着气喊：“嗯！黑雾！唔！轻点，黑雾！”  
被称呼为黑雾的黑糊糊的家伙，在黑暗中显出高壮的身形，俯身压在他身上，不发一语，亲吻着他来安慰着他。  
他这时才看清了侵犯自己的不明生物的轮廓，轮廓身影都极像他喜爱的某明星。他双手放开了床单，转而抱紧了黑糊糊家伙的脖子，眼神放纵与疯狂。  
他是个失败的男性，他没法与同类建立亲密关系，他最终去拥抱了怪物，一只黑糊糊的拙笨地伪装人形的不明生物。  
在没其他人的时候，他被这只不明生放肆地在他家的沙发，桌子，浴室，楼梯，窗台，地板和床为所欲为。是他自己默许了他留在他家，是他自己疯狂地想培训一个独属于他的怪物床伴。  
可是那个一开始顺从他的不明生物，却不再受控了。他不再听从他的指示，只强硬的按照他原先教给他的设定。


End file.
